ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Trial List/The Lost Conjurer
Battle Information :Difficulty: ★★★★★★★ The Lost Conjurer ― Realm 1 |ap cost = 1 |battle count = 10 |sacred stones = 0 |gimmel = 0 |exp = 0 |battle 1 = Aqua Snake X2, Fire Snake X1 |battle 2 = Forest Spider X1, Aqua Spider X2 |battle 3 = Fire Raptor X2, Killer Condor X1, Forest Condor X1 |battle 4 = Green Butterfly X1, Forest Boar X1, Leaf Snake X1 |battle 5 = Forest Worm X1, Green Ogre X2 |battle 6 = Reaper (Floating) X2, Ground Worm X2 |battle 7 = Lizardman X1, Warlock (Wizard) X2 |battle 8 = Fierce Flora X1 |battle 9 = Ground Worm X3, Forest Worm X1 |battle 10 = Demon Embryo (Lvl. 30) X1 }} The Lost Conjurer ― Realm 2 |ap cost = 0 |battle count = 10 |sacred stones = 0 |gimmel = 0 |exp = 0 |battle 1 = Flame Lord (Necromancer) X1, Wight (Reaper (Floating)) X2 |battle 2 = Lizardman X3, Leaf Snake X2 |battle 3 = Earth Fencer X3 |battle 4 = Forest Angel X1, Lizardman X1, Water Wisp X1, Glacier Cockatrice X1 |battle 5 = Fierce Flora X1, Ferocious Flora X1 |battle 6 = Green Butterfly X2, Forest Pixie X3 |battle 7 = Scale Knight (Lizardman) X2, Forest Condor X1 |battle 8 = Earth Goblin X3, Forest Beast X1 |battle 9 = Red Crab (Lvl.90) X2, Forest Spider X2, Fierce Flora X1 |battle 10 = Veritas the Sage (Fire) X1 }} The Lost Conjurer ― Realm 3 |ap cost = 0 |battle count = 10 |sacred stones = 0 |gimmel = 0 |exp = 0 |battle 1 = Goblin (lvl 90) X1, Forest Pixie (lvl 100) X2 |battle 2 = Forest Spider X3, Giant Hornet (lvl 150) X1 |battle 3 = Skeleton (lvl 95) '''X2, Skull Raptor (lvl 85)' X1,' Forest Cockatrice (lvl 95)' X1, Forest Condor' X1 |battle 4 = Forest Tortoise '(lvl 90) '''X3 |battle 5 = Leaf Honet '(lvl 145) 'X2, Forest Spider X2, Ferocious Flora X1 |battle 6 = Ancient Grimoire (Book) X1, Forest Angel X1, Forest Pixie '(lvl 95) 'X2 |battle 7 = Green Ogre '(lvl 95) 'X3 |battle 8 = Fire Goblin X4, Earth Goblin X1 |battle 9 = Leaf Lord (Necromancer) X2 |battle 10 = Wald Spinne the Wicked X1 }} Reward For every realm cleared for the first time, Crocell is rewarded. Tips & Strategies *'Veritas the Sage is Fire type and thus steals burst if a fire unit attacks it. HOWEVER, a fire unit is extremely important for the last boss, Wald Spinne the Wicked. So, you are still highly advised to bring at least 1 fire unit (optimal is 2 fire flurries). *It is recommended that you bring with you a quest deck with a full house of 6*+2's or better. The bare minimum quest deck to clear this trial should be around 6*+2 x1 and 5*+2 x4 (Though the odds of clearing might be incredibly slim). * A favorable quest deck for this trial should include: ** A main DPS unit with a strong fire rush skill (preferably a 6*'s or better) ** A unit with a 1.5x/2x ATK boost for the main DPS' elemental or attack type. ** As little Water units as possible, since this is a Earth-dominated trial. * Monsters in each realm becomes stronger after each stage, and becomes exponentially strong (as strong as lvl 90 to 145). Clear these stages with caution and try to kill all monsters as quickly as possible. Using your burst to clear the dangerously strong monsters at tail-end stages would be good for the second realm. (Second boss: The boss will steal your burst unconditionally before use anyway.) This can save resources. Boss Strategies Realm 1: Demonic Embryo * Characteristics: ** Moderate HP and DEF. ** Similar Skin to the boss in Ruins of Purity Map and behaves similarly. *Strategy: **A simple burst using your main DPS rush skills should defeat it. Realm 2: Veritas the Sage (Fire) * Characteristics: ** Has moderate DEF and HP. ** Just like the boss in The Silent Alcove, it has similar skin and abilities. ** On the start before your first turn, it saps away about 30% of your burst charge (all if below 30%) ** Upon every of its turns, its damage doubles, starting from 2000 to no limit. ** It steals about 70% of burst after your turn if a Fire unit attacks it. ** Attacking the boss charges your burst more quickly than normal. ** It has short turn-cooldown (1-2 initially, and 1 afterwards) * Strategy: ** At the start of your turn, you will not get a full burst charge bar yet. Use your non-fire units to charge the burst bar. Burst it down whenever you get the chance. ** This boss surprisingly does not have a large amount of HP. If your deck is strong enough, you can burst it down in one turn (using a 6*+4 unit or better) ** If not, burst it anyway and wear down its HP with non-fire units in the next few turns and you should defeat it. Realm 3: Wald Spinne the Wicked * Characteristics: ** Has high HP and moderate DEF. ** Similar skin to the boss in Forest of Predators Map. ** Unlike the similar boss in Forest of Predators, it does not shoot the entangling web when its HP falls below 50%. ** Before the start of your first turn, it shoots an entangling web that disables the use of burst, items and assist units. Only fire attacks can remove the webs. ** Its attack inflicts poison and paralysis on units and attacks 3 times randomly. *Strategy: ** Before you face this boss (eg. about to clear stage 29), heal up all units and clear all abnormal statuses. This prevents your units to be defeated quickly when facing the boss as you cannot do anything to heal up or burst it down. ** Clear the entangling webs as soon as possible as your are extremely vulnerable in this state. The fastest way to clear them is to have 2 fire flurries attack it. It should clear at least one of the disabled functions (assist, burst or items). If you only have one fire slice unit in your quest deck, you will take a much longer time to clear the webs and the boss can defeat your units before you clear them. ** Burst whenever you get the opportunity, most recommended is to use fire units. Category:Gameplay & Mechanics